Nothing at All
by carylyne
Summary: How do broken souls survive for each other? In the stillness after the storm, the inevitable struggle continues in the form of irresistible attraction. NejixOC
1. Always, the First Meeting

I stepped gingerly into the sweeping courtyard, lifting my suitcases with ease. I let my gaze glide around the area, at the various houses that littered the perimeter. My brows crumpled slightly as I spotted a house that seemed isolated from the rest of the place. The latter was built much grander than the former was, and was situated right down the walkway from the front of the house I had just walked through. _Branch…? Is that what I'd heard about?_

I shook my head to clear it and ambled up towards the open front door of the principal house right in front of me. The place was strangely hushed, but I took it in gratefully, savoring the silence. The only sound was the light shuffling of my feet against the ground as I headed onward. My lips twisted slightly as the zephyr ruffled my straight, long hair gently; I could feel the storm coming. I stepped nimbly on to the deck of the house and straightened regally before entering the capacious space of the house.

The first person I saw was Hyuga Hiashi. He quickly stepped forward to me, his steps swift and sure. I lay my suitcases down on the floor and watched calmly as he made his way across the expanse of space toward me. His hair was slightly longer than I had seen it when he came to visit me at my mother's funeral. His eyes reflected the same color as my own and his mouth was set in an uncertain but firm line as he hurried in my direction. He held out his hands as he drew nearer and caught mine in his. I flinched infinitesimally at the contact, but I knew better than to hope he hadn't seen it with these eyes.

His eyebrows turned down and he said in his clear voice, not letting go of my hand, "Welcome to the Hyuga manor, Rikoteki." My eyebrow rose for a fraction of a second as I huffed lightly. I smiled with the derision clear on my face as I gazed back strongly at him.

"I'm sure I'm very welcome here," my eyes narrowing. I noticed movement behind Hiashi and sensed the overwhelming confusion and fear at my abrupt statement. I could see them clearly – the two girls that I had heard were his children – both of them looked frail; yet, I took an instant liking to the elder girl, who I assumed was about the same age as I was. My lips pursed into a thin line as my gaze flickered back to the man before me.

"Have you not told them? Then why did you even ask me here?" I asked, my icy tone cutting the air and tearing the calm into shreds. I saw as a boy stepped in behind me, sensing his reservation at entering the house. He was a Hyuga; he was scarred yet he was _beautiful_. I closed my eyes momentarily and heaved a huge sigh while I waited for an answer from the man I was facing. His daughters were staring at his back with trepidation on their faces, breath baited, waiting for an explanation to blow away the fog of doubt.

"You are my cousin's child. When I found out about you, I had to come and get you," he said, his voice strained. I barked a laugh and shook my head, all the while observing the shock on the faces of his two other children, and the boy behind me, who was looking on solemnly. He looked unfazed but I could sense the surprise at the revelation, together with the curiosity that engulfed him as he glanced upon my slender frame and long brown hair. I laughed again at the audacity of the words uttered by Hiashi.

"What do you mean, you _found out_ about me? You knew about me _all this time_. He seduced my mother, and disgraced her, casting her out of this clan. When at the same time, he already had a wife! I'm sure you didn't know about me, especially _not_ when you have the Byakugan, and when you covered his ass for him."

He seemed to gain some steel as he retorted, "I didn't want that to happen."

"Sure. You should have seen the way she cried when she passed by this place. Forget it. Heartless bastards will never understand. I'm glad he's dead."

I swiped my suitcases off the floor and spun around, my hair fanning out behind me in a graceful arc. I came face to face with the boy, and our gazes held for a short second. I could feel it… his pain, his hurt, his grief, his loss; it echoed my own bit for bit and I could see that he saw it as well. He seemed perceptive, incredibly discerning; he was a genius. We dropped our scrutiny of the other and I stepped out of the house fluidly.

"You stay at the branch house."

I scoffed at the clipped tone that Hiashi used and replied simply, "I never expected any more than that, _sir_."


	2. Family?

**I only own Rikoteki.** :D Naruto (c) Kishimoto

* * *

I walked unhurriedly toward the remotely run-down house at the corner of the compound, my eyes sweeping back towards the drawing room where I had been received. The girls were still weeping while Hiashi had settled heavily on the floor, eyeing his daughters with a scowl, lost in his thoughts. The boy was deliberating at the doorstep, then spun in my direction. I stopped in my tracks and turned around towards him, waiting for his arrival.

"You are?" I asked him politely as he fell in step next to me. We had started toward the branch house. I felt his glance in my direction.

"You are required to provide your name before asking for another's."

His voice was deliciously soft and lilting. I laughed, a small tinkling laugh, my eyes rolling upward in good humor, before I replied, "Yes, that's right. My name is Hyuga Rikoteki, and you are?"

"Hyuga Neji," he replied shortly, though his eyes remained on me as we trudged on towards the house.

"And how old are you, Hyuga-san?"

"Sixteen. Neji is fine," he replied laconically. I tilted my head and smiled at him, holding his gaze from the corner of my eye. A pale red tinted his cheeks and I smiled a little wider. I dropped my gaze to save him from further embarrassment, and looked forward instead.

"You're the same age as me then, Neji-san. You must be a jounin, too."

His eyebrows rose minutely, and he nodded in reply, "And I assume you also are a jounin," he stated. "Your eyes are sharp."

"I could say the same for you," I smiled again, "You are a genius. I can sense your perceptiveness and a strong influence on others as a leader." My lips pursed slightly as I suddenly realized what I'd blurted out unthinkingly. "I hope you don't mind me being straightforward, my mother used to do the same to me."

He shook his head, and seemed curious about something, I could guess what…

"My mother, Haya, was beautiful. Like her name suggests, she was full of light. But she loved the wrong man. All that she had from that was me, and nothing at all from him. He knew, but he didn't offer her a thing. He threw her out of the clan, and spat on her," I drew a deep breath, and calmed the rising tide of fury and indignation that was welling up. I ploughed on with barely a glance at Neji, but I knew he was listening.

"She raised me in Suna; she was an exceptional kunoichi. She taught me everything she knew, and I improved and bettered her over the years. Then, we came to Konoha, where she missed so much… and she felt the betrayal all over again. When we returned home days later, she was already fading. She was pining and sick. My mother died… and Hiashi came to her funeral, saying that that… person had died not long ago. He offered me a place here… and frankly, I don't really have any other family members, so."

I looked up at him, and he nodded, signifying his understanding. I smiled at him, almost gratefully. We had reached the front of the house, and he stepped up the deck, offering to take my suitcases for me. I shook my head and leapt nimbly up, settling on my feet with ease. He motioned for me to follow him and I did, glancing at the spartan but meticulously cleaned surfaces. He stopped outside a room and slid the door open smoothly, and stepped aside for me to enter.

It was a decent room, with the same rigorously polished look. The bed was done and the bed sheets smelt fresh from the laundry. I deposited my suitcases down by the bed and turned toward Neji, who was standing near the door.

"Was I already expected to stay here?" I asked, curiosity lining my voice. He shook his head, his eyelids sliding over his eyes. It was sexy, to say the least. I bit the inside of my bottom lip and raised my eyebrows in expectance of his answer.

"No, you weren't. I clean the rooms as often as I can. As of now, only I stay in this wing of the compound. I'm in the room next door."

I cocked a smile. "Then I guess, thanks, Neji-san. I'll do my share of the chores as well."

He nodded, his eyes slipping close again, and my breath almost caught. I looked at him closely as he opened his eyes again, and returned my piercing gaze. We stood for a minute just staring and analyzing each other, the only sound coming from the dripping of a tap from the adjoining bathroom. I dipped my eyes down to the floor, and then met his again.

"I'm glad I met you, Neji. At least now… I have someone I can call a family. I hope…?" I let my sentence trail off as his eyebrows rose in surprise at my sudden statement. I turned away from him swiftly, hiding my blush as once again I registered my sudden outburst of emotion. _Why do I keep doing this around him?_

I busied myself with emptying my suitcases on to my bed and stashing them under the bed. Reaching to the cupboard, I pulled it open and removed a stack of hangers from it, slowly putting up my clothes, piece by piece. I focused so entirely on the chore that I thought Neji had left; but a sudden presence beside me unsettled me slightly and I gasped softly.

"Let me help you with the clothes," he offered, his melodic voice a gentle nudge. I started to argue, but he simply pointed at the pile of lingerie on my bed, and muttered, "Just settle those, okay? It'll be much faster."

I bowed and took out baskets from the wardrobe, sorting them out according to the type and material. _Satin… Lace… Cotton… Lace… Satin._ By the time I was through with the lingerie, Neji was already staring at me from the side of the wardrobe. His faced splashed with a vermillion as he saw me take notice of his gaping. I smiled and walked toward the wardrobe, which he was leaning against, the butterflies in my stomach going insanely wild. I forced myself to place the baskets calmly side by side in a neat line before turning away. As I straightened from the wardrobe and shut its door, I stepped sideway and brushed into him.

How do I describe it? A torrential feeling rushed into my chest and my heart started thumping vehemently. The rush of blood sounded deafening to my ears and I closed my eyes, trying my best to keep the heat from coursing through my cheeks. I stole a glance at him, and his eyes were closed too, and he seemed to be breathing deeply even as his cheeks flashed cerise. I could feel my own mimic his too and I shut my eyes tightly once more. My eyes snapped open as he muttered, a little incoherently, "I better go right now", and stumbled out of the door.

I dropped down to the floor, curling tightly into a ball as I reminded myself to breathe. Never have I ever felt so strongly about a person, especially one that I had just met. Never have I felt the words flow from my mouth as easily as they had with him. Was this love? I felt myself drift away into a slumber, and the last thought that floated through my head was, _This was how mother died – Love… And she ended up wih nothing at all._


	3. Oxymoron

**I only own Rikoteki.** :D Naruto (c) Kishimoto

* * *

I woke up to a soft, velvet voice calling my name, wrapping me up in a silk bundle as it lifted me from the lull of a dreamless sleep. My eyes fluttered open to a concerned Neji's face and I groaned as my bones creaked and ached as I struggled to sit up. I rubbed at my eyes, slumping against the wardrobe behind me, waiting for my senses to awake completely. I basked in the cool air drifting in from the window that rode on the torrential rain I had predicted earlier.

"Why were you sleeping on the floor?" Neji asked, a frown on his face as I jolted upright and off my derriere to procure some water from the jug on the table. He was now seated on the bed while I sipped my water delicately. I raised my eyebrows at him as I swallowed a sip of water, then breathed out.

"Guess I'm just tired from the drama," I quipped with a wide smile. My thoughts were starting to drift, about the correlation between Neji and my bed he was sitting on, when my face flamed with a fervor. I choked on my water and he was beside me in a flash, patting my back gently. I replaced the cup on the table and breathed in and out heavily to steady myself. With a final sigh, I turned back to him once again and offered him a questioning look. "Were you looking for me, by the way?"

"Oh y- yes," he stuttered, and looked surprised at himself for doing so. "I was looking for you because it's time for dinner." His eyes snapped down to the floor as he said so but I could still observe the tint spreading over his cheeks. I nodded at him and he led the way out of the room. As I walked out of the room, I ran my hands through my hair to smoothen it. Still, it hadn't messed up at all despite my awkward sleeping position. _One thing I love about my hair…_

He slid the door shut after I exited. I turned to him and asked, "Where are we going for dinner? Do we have to eat with _them_?" He looked at me, his face calm, as he asked, "Would you rather not?" I nodded as a reply and he looked thoughtful.

"Okay. We could make our own food, I suppose. The kitchen is two doors down from here. You can wait for me there while I inform them of our absence." I nodded and treaded down the corridor quietly. I spotted the open kitchen and slipped in.

It was a spacious kitchen, with adequate appliances for a simple meal. In the middle of the room sat a dining table that could fit about eight people all around. I walked toward the various cupboards and rummaged for rice, and found it in a huge wooden tub near the sink. I scooped it up lithely and dumped them into the pot, bringing the rice to wash under the tap until the water ran clear. I added just enough water and set the pot in the rice cooker, flicking on the switch. I went to the refrigerator in search of other sources of food. I found the refrigerator to be well-stocked enough, with various types of fresh fish and fruit. I retrieved a slab of salmon from the fridge and set out to wash it together with the chopping board. I placed the board on the kitchen counter and dried my hands on a kitchen towel. I made a handsign and summoned my katana, washing the tip under the water as well. I started slicing the salmon with expertise and ease, setting each slice of sashimi aside in a previously washed bowl.

Neji stepped into the kitchen just as I was almost done with the salmon. I turned around to face him with a smile, and the corners of his mouth twisted up slightly. He walked over deftly and looked over my katana with a cocked eyebrow. I laughed at his expression and said simply, "I used to cook for my mother. Funny though right, a Hyuga with a katana."

I turned back to the fish and finished up, dumping the last few pieces into the bowl with the rest. I un-summoned my katana after running it under cold water. Neji busied himself with mixing the seasoning for the rice. A glance at revealed his serious expression and I couldn't help but melt at the sight of it. The ding of the rice cooker broke my concentration and gave me an excuse to hide my blush as I bustled over to attend to it. I flipped the cover open to check on the rice and it was perfectly moist; I put the rice cooker cover back on so as to let the rice continue to steam for an additional fifteen minutes. I settled comfortably in one of the chairs at the dining table and Neji followed suit. He was sitting at the head of the table and I was sitting perpendicular, right next to him.

"Did you have any trouble with them?" I asked abruptly.

"Mmm. Hiashi-sama was particularly displeased at you for skipping out on dinner with them. Hinata-sama seemed concerned that you would go hungry, however," he replied smoothly, his voice calm and soft as ever.

"Hinata is the elder one? What's the name of the younger?" I asked curiously as he nodded at the first question, and answered "Hanabi" at the second. My brows knitted together and I prodded him with another question, "What are they like?"

"Hinata-sama is… kind. Soft hearted. Hanabi-sama is just average."

"They look frail," I said thoughtfully. "But I can sense Hinata's determination to get stronger." I noted Neji's cocked brow and lifted the side of my lips. "Maybe you should get used to my observations, Neji-san. I can see what you can, too."

"Yes, Hinata-sama is much stronger now than before," he replied neutrally. I scrutinized him and finally said, "You must have fought and defeated her before."

He huffed slightly in recognition of my statement. I could sense his displeasure at the subject, and it made me even more intrigued, perhaps against his wishes. His frown deepened at the thoughts he guessed were running through my head.

"It was because of the main and branch family dispute," I stated blandly. A glance at his suddenly harder mask of a face answered the question. I struggled to decide if I should probe him for further information, and I resolved in favor of it. _After all, I'll be staying here for some time now… Might as well._

"Your parents were involved. Right?"

His eyes darkened and his face was upset. In a sudden leap of courage, I captured his hand in mine and stared into his eyes, willing him to answer. His hand was cool and smooth. He didn't struggle or pull away from my touch; his head dipped down and he stared at the grains of wood that wove the table. He seemed to be contemplating the answer to my question…

"My father was Hiashi-sama's twin. But because he was born a few minutes after Hiashi-sama, he was to be a branch family member, instead of the main. Ninjas from the Cloud village captured Hinata-sama one day and demanded for the secrets of the Byakugan in exchange for her safe return. Because my father and Hiashi-sama were exactly identical, my father gave his life in Hiashi-sama's place. He wanted to prove that he could change his destiny, that he could end his life by his own decision. Hinata-sama returned, but my father was dead in Hiashi-sama's place. The secrets of the Byakugan were not leaked because when a branch family member dies, the secret of the bloodline limit also dies with him. I suppose, then, for the Hyuga clan, it was a win-win situation."

The tears threatened to fall from my eyes as he finished his monologue. Still, I plodded on and stated softly, "You only knew about this recently."

"Yes. Hiashi-sama told me after he heard my side of the story during the Chuunin exams three years ago. I still mourn my father's passing, but I do not blame Hiashi-sama any longer. My father chose his own destiny."

"And you now believe that we can change our own fate?"

He nodded. I clasped my hands tighter around his as a reassuring gesture, before releasing it to prepare the rice. I took the seasoning in the mixing bowl Neji had prepared previously, and poured it into the rice pot, gently folding the rice to avoid crushing the rice. I filled the pot with the seasoning until the rice was fully soaked, folding it a few times, then covered it with a cloth to prevent the rice from drying.

Neji was still staring the table when I returned to my seat. He glanced up at me when I sat gently next to him once again and I gave him a tender smile. I knew I didn't have to say a thing for him to understand what I was telling him. I tucked my hair behind my ears and sat looking at him, not a word passing between us for several moments. He seemed to calm down in the minutes that passed and managed a small smile when I brushed his hand gently, my fingertips tingling. I left the table and washed my hands at the sink before returning by the side of the rice cooker. I scooped a dollop of rice in my hand and shaped it deftly, ignoring the slight burn of the warm rice on my hands. I took a dash of wasabi and spread it over the rice, before topping it with the sashimi, giving it one last nip before setting aside on a plate.

He washed his hands at the sink before striding over to help with the sushi as well. He was quite adept at it, his hands fast and graceful. Before long, we were done with the sushi and had filled up two large platters. Neji took both plates and set it down on the dining table. Remembering the bottles in my suitcase I had yet to remove, I quickly walked to the door of the kitchen.

"I'm going to get something. Wait a second, okay?"

I hurried down the corridor to my room, sliding the door open. I stepped gingerly into the room and bent down to pull out a suitcase from under the bed, unclasping it deftly. I pulled out a bottle of sake from it and kicked the suitcase back under the bed after securing it again. I stepped out of the room and shut the door gently, skipping back to the kitchen. I have no doubt Neji already knew what I was getting because he had the same eyes as I did.

"Sake, huh?" he cracked, amused. "You're not even allowed, are you?"

I laughed loudly and replied, "Of course not! We're the same age, why would I be allowed? Then again, who doesn't like some sake now and then?"

I set the bottle down on the table and pulled two choko's (small cups in which sake is served) from the drawer in which I had seen in when I was rummaging around for rice, and washed them at the sink before placing them next to the sake bottle. Settling into my seat next to him, where he had the two plates set, together with two pairs of chopsticks, I unscrewed the bottle and poured it into the choko's. I passed one to him and placed the bottle back securely on the table. I lifted my own choko and toasted him with a flourish.

"To my good stay here with you," I quipped. His mouth twitched and he clinked his choko with mine. I downed it in a single gulp, and let out a deep breath. He was still taking a sip from his delicately. I laughed a little at him, then picked up my chopsticks, ready to devour the sushi. He followed suit and we tucked into the delicious meal.

I delighted in the subtle spice dancing on my tongue as I bit into the sushi, together with the freshness of the salmon and the perfectly moist and seasoned rice. The taste blended flawlessly with the honjozo-shu that we just drank. I closed my eyes in enjoyment and opened them again to find Neji's amused smirk on his face. I cocked an eyebrow at him and he continued with his food while I poured another choko of sake for myself. I guzzled the entire choko again and continued with my food.

It was only about an hour later that we finished our food; Neji's choko was still half-filled from his second pouring. I think I must have gone through about fifteen by now. I gave him a crooked smile as he watched another round of sake flow into my choko. I lifted it to my lips and knocked it back without hesitation.

"Are you always such an alcoholic?" he asked, both bemused and amused.

"Nope, only when I'm very unhappy or very happy."

"So which is it?"

"Well, in this case, both," I replied enigmatically with a soft chuckle. He eyed me and took another sip from his choko, seemingly getting accustomed with the taste slowly. He took his time removing the choko from his lips – _god, his lips_… I slammed my choko down on the table, startling even myself, then gathered the plates and the chopsticks. I carried them steadily over to the sink and put them down gently, reaching for the mixing bowl and the rice pot as well. I spotted a dishwashing sponge next to the detergent and soaped up the dishes expertly and swiftly. Turning on the tap, I cleaned it all without thinking, my thoughts drifting towards the boy seated at the table…

I splashed water over the tap to get rid of the soap coating it, then washed and dried my hands. I ambled back to the dining table and sat next to Neji once more, noting his serious expression. I lifted my eyebrows at him as a question and took another choko of sake.

"Why would you be both happy and upset in this situation?"

"I thought you might ask. I'm upset because this place reminds me of my mother, her suffering. I'm upset because Hiashi is an asshole even though my mother died because of what he did," I paused for another gulp of sake. "But I'm happy because I'm staying here, and because I met you," I said unflinchingly truthfully. "I know you might think I'm saying this too soon – I don't know you yet – but I can sense it. I trust my senses."

I refilled Neji's cup and did the same for my own. I stared out the window at the storm outside, letting the rain relax my frazzled nerves. What I said was uncharacteristically straight, but I didn't mind telling the truth to him. I slowly let the flurry of raindrops outside hypnotize me, and I sat unmoving, thinking of absolutely nothing. Until his cool hand touched mine and brought me back to reality.

"Let's move to the room, it'll feel much warmer there."

I nodded and smiled, taking my sake bottle while he held the two choko's. He flicked off the lights as we traipsed out of the kitchen. I followed him down the corridor, but he didn't stop outside my room. Rather, he led me to his room, and slid the door open lightly. I stepped in and marveled at how similar the rooms were. However, his had an extra bookcase of scrolls and weapons.

"May I?" I asked him delicately, patting the foot of his bed. He nodded, his face suddenly awkward as he settled a little ways away on his bed. He passed me my choko and I filled both of ours up.

"Don't you ever get drunk?" he asked, nonplussed. "You've had at least twenty choko's by now." I flashed him a grin, and just to prove my point, I downed another choko straight. He shook his head and polished his off as well. I stood up abruptly, passing him the bottle of sake without a word and strode out his room. I left his door open and went into mine to retrieve another bottle from the suitcase. I returned quickly, shutting his door behind me and settling right next to him. I undid the new bottle and let him help himself to it while I took the old sake bottle and chugged directly from it.

"Jeez," he muttered. I grinned and leaned back against the wall, sake bottle not leaving my lips. His consumption of the alcohol gained momentum, however, and he started drinking as frequently as I did. In no time, the sake bottle in my hand had run out and I was reaching for the one in his arms.

By now, he had also discarded his choko and was drinking from the bottle as well. I giggled softly as I noted how he was already tipsy and shared a gulp from his bottle. He snatched it back and took a long drag on it, putting it down. I tugged it back from him and drank, starting to feel the alcohol rushing to my head. I set the bottle down on the floor next to his bed.

"Why are you drinking so much, then?" I shot him a question. "Are you happy or unhappy?"

"Both," he replied, echoing my mystery from before. I laughed and slapped his arm playfully. In a flash, he caught my wrist and stared openly into my eyes. I felt myself plummet into his eyes, so alike my own. My gaze floated downwards to his lips and felt a sudden magnetism pulling me forward to him as he drew inward slowly as well. Without warning, he tumbled backward on the bed as he lost his balance. I slumped downward on to his chest and my cheeks blazed with embarrassment at what had just passed. I struggled to sit up and rubbed at my cheeks frantically to erase the warmth. I stood up unsteadily as the alcohol and adrenaline rushed to my head unmercifully. I glanced at him; but he was already halfway on his way to visit the sandman.

I flopped on to the floor unceremoniously and downed the remaining half bottle of sake rapidly. I welcomed the overwhelming sense of drunkenness obscuring my feelings and my vision, and fell asleep – once again, on the floor.


	4. Shall We Go Home?

**I only own Rikoteki.** :D Naruto (c) Kishimoto

* * *

I awoke in a heap on the floor, groaning from the aches in my body and the terrible headache pounding on my skull. I sat up and slapped my head several times to keep the headache away, without avail. I stuck my head between my knees, and it helped, though only slightly.

"Fuck this headache, gah," I muttered. A body slumped next to mine on the floor and I removed my head from its ostrich position and found Neji with bloodshot eyes. He glanced at me solemnly while he grasped at his hair.

"Never, ever get me to drink with you again," he rasped. I started to laugh at the statement, then the headache kicked in harder than ever and I gasped, my head diving between my knees again.

"Damn it, Neji-kun, I drank at least twice as much as you did," I gritted my teeth. Then realized my mistake of being too presumptuous with addressing him. "I – I meant…"

"It's really fine," he reassured me in the best way he could with his own headache. He climbed off the floor painstakingly and I listened as he clinked glasses and jugs on the table. A moment later, he pushed a glass of water in my direction and I gratefully took it and gulped the water down eagerly. He settled next to me again, and he leaned back against the bed thankfully, cushioning his head. I tried to stand up as gracefully as I could, but stumbled over the floor instead, reaching the jug of water with a thump as I collided lightly with the edge of the table.

"Ouch," I muttered as I filled up the entire glass with water and drank speedily, going through the motion over and over again until I felt more hydrated. I turned my head slightly in his direction and found him staring at me. I felt the heat creep up to my face and let my head spin around again, keeping my cool despite the warmth on my skin. I replaced the cup on the table and trudged to the door, turning to him with before I left the room.

"I'll come by later when I'm done straightening up," I smiled, then closed his door behind me, registering his tiny smile. I stumbled over the floor to my room and slid the door open and shut behind me. I fell my way into the bathroom and turned on the hot water to full blast, letting the water spatter on my skin with relief. It was helping my headache greatly, and it was helping my emotions and my nerves. I hugged myself and squealed as I remembered how we _almost_ kissed last night. I picked up some shampoo and started working it into my hair, slowly and surely running the shampoo into my long hair and my scalp. I then let the water wash the shampoo away before getting some soap to lather over my body. I took my time, and slowly let the soap soak up my tension. I then washed it all off, watching the water and soap suds sluice down the drain leisurely.

I dried myself swiftly and wrapped in a satin robe before proceeding to brush my teeth and scrub at my face. That done, I put on a set of seamless, matching lingerie and replaced the robe over my body, tying it securely so it wouldn't open up easily. I picked up my hairbrush and headed next door to Neji. When I barged in unceremoniously, he was only half-dressed from the shower; he was in his boxers and I could see the glistening of droplets of water, reflecting off the weak sun streaming in through the window. His body was toned; his chest was built in just the right amount, and I admired his eight-pack for a slightly longer time than I should. I stood there, a statue, staring at his delectable body, with him as stunned as I was, not moving an inch. Realizing the situation, both of us quickly turned our backs on each other and flushed, burning up. I heard him dress hurriedly behind my back and I breathed in and out rapidly to slow my heartbeat. I lifted my eyes to the ceiling and mouthed "oh my god" when the image of his hot, hot body filled up my mind all over again.

"O-okay, I'm d-done," he called out from behind me. I swiveled around slowly, peeking over my shoulder before I stepped over the threshold again. I bit my lip and gave him a sheepish look.

"Sorry about that… I forgot to knock. Sorry," I bowed, and peered up at him, who seemed flustered by my formalities. He awkwardly patted my shoulder and I stood up straight before him, before sitting delicately on his bed. Remembering the hairbrush in my hand, I started running the teeth through my hair in smooth, rapid strokes, tidying and straightening it. I noticed that his hair had yet to be brushed as well. He was dawdling around while looking at me brush my hair from the corner of his eye. I grinned and patted the space on the bed beside myself. He sat down next to me and I touched him, signaling him to turn his back towards me. I then stood up, running the brush through his hair gently but in the same fluent motions. I kept my hand on his shoulder. I could sense his discomfort, but I persisted anyway.

"You're probably not used to this… But I have to thank you for keeping me company yesterday, Neji-kun," I murmured, my hand and brush never ceasing to move from top to bottom, top to bottom, smoothing and straightening his hair. He grunted as an answer and I cracked up a bit at it, further discomfiting him.

"I don't mean to make you feel awkward, Neji-kun," I assured him. "It's just that… I've never had anyone who would listen to me. Plus…" I laughed, "You even agreed to drink with me."

I realized that the hand on his shoulder had been caressing him gently unconsciously. Even though I had become aware of it, I simply let it continue; after a few more strokes of the hairbrush, his hair was smooth and shiny like mine was. I paused and removed my hand from his shoulder reluctantly, then sat beside him again. I looked around at his bathroom and inhaled the scent of lavender gushing from its open door. From the corner of my eye I could see him gingerly touching his shoulder where my hand was a moment ago. I smiled in spite of myself. I turned back towards him and was about to ask him about his head when the door burst open.

"Neji-nii-san, father says he wants to…" her voice trailed off as Hinata spotted the two of us sitting so close together on the bed, him in crisp clothes, and I only in a robe. Both of us were freshly showered and the bathroom door was open…

"Yes, Hinata-sama, what were you saying from before?" Neji prodded, keeping his voice steady and unfazed. Hinata's eyes dipped shyly on to the floor, her cheeks tainted with pink as she stuttered quietly.

"F-father s-says he w-wants to t-talk t-to you abou-about Ri-riko-t-teki-n-nee-ch-chan…"

Neji looked briefly at me and I nodded at him. I touched his shoulder fleetingly to put his mind at ease at the idea of being alone and he stood up. I followed suit and walked right behind him to the door. He shut it and strode away after a quick glance over his shoulder. I turned back to Hinata who was standing before me, and gave her a quick bow.

"My name is Hyuga Rikoteki, as you already know. Would you be so good as to spend some time with me today?"

She seemed surprised at my manners and bowed back quickly before answering, "S-sure, R-rikoteki-n-nee-chan."

I smiled at her and told her to wait for me while I got dressed. I entered my room and with a quick tug, shut the door. I sauntered to the wardrobe and pondered what to wear for today. I pulled the door open and contemplated for a minute before choosing a satin lilac dress that was the exact shade of the Byakugan. It was a halter dress with chiffon straps and an empire line in similar fabric, and went perfectly with my lilac hat. I quickly undid the straps on my bra and left them on the table so I would remember to affix them when I returned. I shimmied into the dress with ease and zipped up the side. I looked into the full-length mirror in the bathroom and nodded at my reflection. The form-fitting dress looked amazing on my curves and I put on my hat with a flourish. I wore my signature scent and left the bathroom. I chose a pair of comfortable lilac espadrilles from the hundreds of shoes that littered the wardrobe and stepped into them, securing the straps behind my heel. I pulled on a set of matching satin lilac gloves and skipped towards the door. I was about to pull the door open when I remembered I had to bring my purse, and backtracked. I extracted a satin clutch in the same color from the wardrobe, and dumped my purse and handkerchief into it. At the same time, I brought a lilac parasol out from the wardrobe as an accessory as well. Checking that I had everything in place, exited the room to Hinata's wide eyes.

"Y-you l-look gr-great, nee-ch-chan," she stuttered shyly. I smiled widely at her and touched her shoulder.

"So do you, Hinata-chan. You are beautiful. Have more confidence, okay?"

She nodded self-consciously and I took her arm, walking down the corridor and down the deck. I was making a beeline right for the front gates when she suddenly stopped. I gave her a questioning look and she pointed at the main house.

"I-I have to t-tell f-father that w-we're going out…"

I gave her an exasperated smile and replied, "Okay, but would he want you to barge in on his counsel with Neji-kun?"

She looked surprised at my address of Neji, her eyebrows rising under her bangs. She nodded an affirmative and I followed her silently as she plodded up the deck to the main house. My heart skipped a beat when I thought of Neji seeing me in my outfit. _Will he like this? Wait, why am I thinking of him in this way? I barely know him…_

"…good that you like her so much – don't protest, I can see it…" We walked into the drawing room and caught Hiashi in mid-conversation, looking pleased, while Neji skulked around with his cheeks burning. The both of them turned to look as we entered the room. The shock on their faces almost garnered a smile from me but I swallowed it.

"Hiashi-sama, Neji-kun," I said as I bowed to the respective person. Hinata followed suit. I peered at Neji secretly under my eyelashes and saw his blush growing to an even more pronounced cerise. I grinned inwardly and stood upright, my face arranged into a neutral expression. Hiashi was staring at me openly, like he was remembering something.

"Are you going to say I remind you of my mother, Hiashi-sama?" I scoffed, though not unkindly. He looked at me with astonishment written all over his face and he barked a short laugh.

"You have surpassed your mother, I'm afraid to say," he said wistfully. My lips twisted wryly as I glanced away from him at Neji. He seemed to be in shock as his eyes swept up and down, observing my appearance.

"Your mother used to dress like a westerner, too. She was always full of light, like her name suggested…" Hiashi's monologue jolted me out of my trance staring at Neji, and I glared at the former. He seemed to understand my vitriolic glare and backed away unconsciously.

"I'm sorry that happened. What did you come here for, anyway?" He asked, quickly changing the subject.

"N-nee-chan suggested that we s-spent some time to-together today…" Hinata replied him timidly. He seemed thoughtful and then nodded. Hinata seemed relieved, as though she had expected him to reject the idea. I lowered my head and looked at Neji under my lashes, and he seemed bewildered by the suggestion.

"Don't forget training in the afternoon with me, however," Hiashi reminded her, and she nodded to prove that she had, indeed, remembered. My gaze lingered longingly on his face before I had to tear it away to following Hinata's gentle tug on my arm. I lifted my head and smiled at Neji, making his face tint again.

"Come and join us if you're able, Neji-kun," I invited, my voice gentler than I had intended. He nodded and stared as I crossed the threshold with Hinata in the lead. I could see his hankering to leave the place as well from the back of my head and I cracked a small smile as we jumped off the deck.

"Seems like she likes you too, Neji…" Hiashi started again and I almost choked. Hurrying my steps, I caught up to Hinata who was unlocking the front gate. I stepped out after her, and she locked it up once again.

"Where shall we go, Hinata-chan?" I asked, not too familiar with the entire village. She pondered for a few moments, but came up with nothing. "Well, let's just walk on and see where the path leads us," I quipped. She nodded her approval and we set off.

She was a good companion, albeit a quiet one. I enjoyed the silent camaraderie that she provided, and felt bonded with her already. The muted smile on her face suggested that she felt the same about me, and for some reason, that made me happy. I looked around at the various buildings and admired the bustling village that my mother loved so much. The energy here was tangible, and I fell in love with the exuberance of the villagers, despite being slightly agoraphobic.

"H-here, nee-ch-chan, would you like to h-have lunch?"

"Sure, do you want to have it here?" I looked to the small, open-air restaurant that we were stopped outside of, and she nodded her acquiescence. I smiled and took her hand, ducking under the tapestry. We were greeted enthusiastically by the storeowner; we settled into the few seats available and I took a look at the menu on the wall.

"What are you having, Hinata-chan? You seem to have been here before, so please recommend something," I requested civilly. Her brows knitted and she bit her bottom lip nervously, looking through the menu quickly.

"Hinata-chan!"

An extremely loud scream boomed from behind us and I turned to find a blonde boy with the Konoha hitai-ate on his forehead. He turned and looked at me up and down, a little innocent lust showing, before announcing himself as "Uzumaki Naruto". A girl with pink hair and a boy with dark hair stepped in after Naruto and looked on at me curiously.

"Hello, I'm Hyuga Rikoteki," I said politely. I watched the confusion on their faces as they took in my Byakugan and name. The girl introduced herself as "Haruno Sakura" and the boy simply as "Sai". Sakura looked jealous but was still courteous, and Sai looked rather uncomfortable in human company, though openly appreciative of my body, unfortunately.

"How come we've never seen you before if you're a Hyuga?" Naruto asked unceremoniously, breaking my silent analysis. I smiled at his brashness and explained the situation to him briefly.

"Her father's cousin was with my mother before he cast her out of the clan when he found out she was pregnant with his child. My mother died recently and I've moved here, maybe for good."

"Oh, so you are Hinata-chan's… um… cousin or something?"

"Something like that."

He seemed to be dumb to most, but I could sense his deep-seated kindness and determination emanating from him.

And the heat emanating from Hinata in his presence.

"Here, Naruto-san, have a seat beside Hinata-chan," I offered, pointing to the chair next to the heavily blushing girl. He took a seat without hesitation and ordered his food immediately. The other two, I assumed, were his teammates. I smirked as I saw how Hinata was half-enjoying and half-dreading his immediate presence.

"So, Hinata-chan. What shall I have?" I jabbed her again, and she stuttered helplessly. Naruto started telling me how "awesome" the miso ramen was, so I decided to follow his suggestion. I turned to the girl beside me and asked, "Do you want the same as Naruto-san?"

She almost died, I think.

I ordered two bowls of miso ramen and sat waiting for the food. I delicately removed the hat from my head and set it down on the table with my parasol. The food came quickly and I was too busy having my thoughts drift than to take notice of the people around me.

I nibbled at my food slowly, and noted how Hinata was too shy to eat in front of Naruto. I set my chopsticks down on the bowl and turned to her. I smiled and patted her shoulder, and she glanced in my direction.

"Remember what I told you this morning?"

Her face lighted slightly and she picked up her chopsticks gingerly. I nodded at her and she started on her first bite. For some strange reason, I felt proud of her. I returned to my food and finished it without event. When Naruto was through with his seventh bowl, Hinata was still slowly working on her bowl of ramen, only halfway through it. She put her chopsticks down and I blew out a breath in amusement and exasperation, shaking my head, my mouth twisted in a smile and my eyes half-lidded. Naruto noticed her unfinished bowl.

"Hey, Hinata-chan, if you're not finishing that, can I have it?"

She nodded frantically and her face turned beet red. I left money on the table for both our bowls and stood up, rearranging my hat on my head, and retrieving my parasol. I put my arms around her shoulder, and watched as the other three looked in our direction. I patted her shoulder reassuringly and she nodded infinitesimally.

"Say, Naruto-san," I started, and he stopped eating, a little ramen with hanging from his mouth as he turned to face us. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

He thought about it and swallowed loudly. "Nothing much, maybe training. Why?"

"Hinata needs someone to accompany her tomorrow, and I thought maybe you would be so good as to do so?" I asked sweetly, and felt Hinata stiffen under my arm, trembling ever so slightly.

"No problem!" Naruto grinned. "What time and where should I meet you, Hinata-chan?"

She stuttered inaudibly, and I gave her a sharp tap on her shoulder. She sobered a little, and then replied, softly, "E-eleven… Uh, um, at…"

"At the Hyuga manor, okay?" I interjected with a smile.

"Sure!" Naruto beamed, turning back to his ramen bowl and slurping up the rest of it with relish. He looked at Hinata and said, "I'll see you tomorrow then!"

I smiled widely at them, then helped Hinata to her feet. "We've got to go, Hinata-chan and I have some catching up to do." They said their goodbyes and we walked out of the place. I could feel the happiness radiating from her as we continued down the road. I smiled at her and she muttered a faint "thank you".

Soon, we came to a forested patch of land. "This is the training ground," Hinata introduced. I looked around it and found it to be spacious and conducive to individual training.

"This place looks great. Forest beats sand and merciless heat any day," I laughed. "Guess here is where I'll be spending half my life!"

She nodded bashfully. As I observed the brilliant blue sky, I asked her without mincing my words, "Were you not always held in regard by Hiashi? Is that why you aren't able to assert yourself so well?"

"Y-yes…" her voice sounded sad and I could feel the hurt from her. I looped my arm over her shoulder and hugged her closer to me.

"Don't worry, Hinata-chan. I can feel that you are much stronger now. And I can sense how proud your father is of you," I said softly, "I'm not just saying it, because I can see what most people cannot, even more than most Hyuga's can."

"I know," she replied just as faintly, though surely.

A sudden question burned at me and I turned to her, releasing my hold on her. "Hinata-chan… Can you tell me more about Neji-kun, please?"

"Neji-nii-san is… very s-strong, but you already know t-that. Um… I th-think he doesn't sh-show his affection very well, b-but he r-really is a nice p-person…"

"He used to be horrible, right?" I laughed at the statement and the fact that she resisted the urge to nod. "I know he was. I can see it. Did he wound you very badly when he fought you?"

She touched her chest unconsciously as she thought of the right answer to give me. I shook my head and sighed, thinking of the injury that probably resulted if he hit her in the chest. She glanced at me, puzzled at my sudden outburst of breath.

"Horrible boy hit you in the chest," I quipped, shaking my head. "But… Okay, this is going to sound stupid, but… is he romantically attached to anyone?"

Hinata shook her head. "I d-don't hang out w-with him, but I know h-he doesn't a-allow anyone that c-close to h-him."

My face contorted as I thought about the touches that we had over the past twenty-four hours. What she just revealed didn't make much sense. "Oh, Hinata-chan," I suddenly remembered the scene from the morning, "I hope you didn't get the wrong idea from this morning. We had sake to drink from the night before and I cleaned up in my room before returning to check on him."

"O-oh, n-not at all," she replied, a little too quickly. I laughed lightly, when a large white dog suddenly burst through a clearing a little ways away and bounded in our direction, charging straight at Hinata. I stepped out lithely away from his path, and he fell over Hinata, licking at her face.

"Akamaru!" a male voice shouted from just behind the bush-covered clearing. He ran into view and didn't stop running until he screeched to a halt right in front of me. His eyes widened and roamed all over my body while I frowned slightly. "Ah, sorry. My name is Inuzuka Kiba. What may your name be, beautiful lady?"

I chuckled lightly. "My name is Hyuga Rikoteki. Nice to meet you, Kiba-san. Before you can ask, Hinata is distantly related to me, and I've only recently moved here after my mother passed away."

"That's very interesting." I turned calmly at the sound of another voice behind me. "My name is Aburame Shino."

I tilted my head down in recognition of his greeting, and replied, "Hyuga Rikoteki. Nice to meet you."

Hinata had struggled out from under the dog and now stood next to me. "K-Kiba-kun, Shino-k-kun, are you t-training?"

"No, I just met him," Kiba jerked a thumb in the other's direction, "when I was walking Akamaru."

At the mention of his name, the dog started barking loudly. I moved closer to him and he sniffed me enthusiastically.

"I have to say something weird to you, Akamaru," I cocked a smile, "I really like dogs, but I don't like them to lick me or glomp me. So let's just say, when we meet, I'll just pat you, okay?"

Hinata giggled and Kiba laughed behind me as Akamaru barked his agreement. I patted his head gently, and ran my hand over the fur on his back. He sat down and wagged his tail as he closed his eyes, letting me smooth his fur serenely.

"Ri-Rikoteki-nee-chan, I h-have to g-go now. F-father is t-training me this af-afternoon."

I straightened and patted Akamaru's head once more. "Okay," I replied easily.

"You can hang out with us if you like, Rikoteki-chan," Kiba suggested. I heard movement behind me and whipped around, finding Neji standing there. I smiled at him; I noticed his aloof exterior and I suddenly understood what Hinata meant by him not letting others close to him.

"Neji-san," I said politely, though my lips were twitching, and gave him a tiny bow. He seemed both grateful and surprised at my address of him.

"Rikoteki-san," he replied, inclining his head slightly in my direction. I could see Hinata's knowing smile from next to Neji and it made my cheeks burn a little. Neji turned to Kiba and Shino, and greeted them formally as well.

"Are you free to join me this afternoon, Rikoteki-san?" he asked cordially and I almost grinned in amusement. I nodded just as solemnly as a reply and noticed from the corner of my eye the discomfort of the other three people as they watched on.

"Ah, Hinata, you're training today huh? Do us proud!" Kiba suddenly started, killing the awkwardness that hung in the air after our little exchange. Hinata started chatting with them, and Neji looked at me, his eyes shining with mirth. He tilted his head in the direction of the streets and I nodded, smiling.

"If you'll excuse us," I said courteously to the group, and they turned towards me. I smiled, making Kiba blush. "I suppose I'll see all of you around," I continued, bowing.

"Sure you will, beautiful," Kiba smirked, bowing in return. Shino and Hinata did the same. I shot a look back and Neji and almost smirked at the sour look on his face following Kiba's words, even though he tried to hide it. Still, there was no way it could escape my eyes. With a last smile, I turned to Neji, and he led the way silently.

"Are you accustomed to being… distant from others?" I asked quietly. He canted his head slightly in my direction and frowned slightly.

"Why do you ask? If you already know the answer, that is."

"What makes you think I know the answer?" I asked, observing him keenly. His eyebrow rose in response to my question.

"You were encouraging me, from before, weren't you?"

I dissolved into laughter at his statement. "Neji-kun, I wasn't encouraging you. I was merely keeping you comfortable…" My voice turned serious. "Even though I understand the reason for your detachment, I feel like sometimes… we just need to be friendly, to get over ourselves."

He turned to face me fully, his arms crossed. "How would you know the reason for my 'detachment'?"

My mouth tweaked into a half smile. "Because, Neji, that's how I felt since I was born – without a father. People called me the _abandoned baby_," I frowned, still upset by the thought of that. He seemed to be perturbed by the phrase as well, his frown deeply set into his brow. "I keep building and building all these walls to keep people out, and I'd succeeded. But I'd never been happy. That is why… When I moved here, I promised myself that I wanted to be as nice as I could." I paused, recalling my previous interaction with the people here. "I can't get over it yet, not totally. I try my best to smile as much as I can, but I end up being just polite to people, not exactly friendly. But, at least I try… and I feel better." I glanced at him in the eyes fully. "And I'm glad that I tried, because I really enjoy my time with you, too. If I were too busy with keeping myself away…"

I turned away without completing my sentence, unsure of just how to do so, walking a few steps forward, with him standing behind. "I might get hurt for opening up so much… to you, but I want to take that risk. Even if it means just having you as a… a friend."

I heard him approach. He yanked me around by the shoulder, but I kept my eyes on the grass. I could feel his intense gaze droning into me.

"I really don't understand you," he muttered, then released me with a sigh. "Come on, Rikoteki." He continued out of the training grounds. I walked right next to him, trotting along. The silence yawned between us but it wasn't uncomfortable.

"Where are we going, Neji-kun?" I asked softly, careful to let only his ears catch my voice. He slanted his head in my direction and I smiled, "I don't know this place, remember?"

"Let's head for tea," he decided, and we emerged on to the streets. This part of town was deserted, and I liked it. He made a beeline for one of the nearest tea places and I noticed with delight that it was a cozy, laidback café.

"Indoors or out?" he muttered to me.

"Indoors, please. I'm starting to abhor the heat."

He turned to me with an incredulous frown. "You came from the sand village."

"I know, right? Maybe that's why now I'm overcompensating," I laughed, a huge grin stretching across my face, and he couldn't help but smile a little.

"Table for two," he said, his voice and countenance cold once more as we stopped at the reception desk in front of the café. The receptionist was pretty, and looked to be around eighteen years old, with long, wavy blonde hair and huge blue eyes. I cast a secret look at Neji and noticed with guilty relief that he wasn't looking at her in the least. _Wait, why does it matter?_

Neji and I settled into a small table obscured by plants right at the corner of the café. I removed my hat and placed it on the chair next to me, together with my parasol and clutch. This place looked to have been made specially to keep the privacy of its occupants, and it suited me just fine. After all, it _was _Neji with me…

"What would you like, Rikoteki?" he asked, derailing the train of my thoughts. His eyes were on mine, and I felt myself drift into the lilac of his eyes before I remembered with a jolt that he had asked me a question.

"Right. Um. Green tea, please," I told him with a slight smile, in a bid to distract him from the sudden tint of color on my cheeks. He seemed to have noticed, however, but he turned to the server with the order without comment. The silence continued to draw out between us after the server left, but neither of us seemed bothered by it. I lifted my eyes to his and found him staring into mine unflinchingly. _Why is it that when he looks into my eyes I feel like my soul is bared to him? Never have I been so vulnerable…_

"Neji," I started abruptly. "Were you unhappy with Kiba-san from before?" I shot him a teasing smile, gaiety dancing in my eyes; he narrowed his at me.

"No, I wasn't," he said curtly, though not rudely. Our tea arrived, and I took my time to inhale the crisp scent of the green tea before giving it a tentative sip. It was made from good leaves. I set my cup down and smirked at him again.

"Are you sure? I swear I saw your face turn green – "

"Oh shut up, Rikoteki," his face now turning red instead. I snickered and it made him even more bothered. He took a long drag from his cup to hide his cheeks. I admired him secretly as he distracted himself. _I love his silky hair, and his eyes! Even though all Hyuga's have the same eyes, all of them have different expressions present in them. And he has all these buried emotions that have yet to be let out. It makes him all the more enigmatic and attractive…_

I sighed dreamily and took a sip from my cup. I set it down on the table once again, and turned to the plant nearest to me, catching a blade of leaf between my fore and middle fingers. I twisted it around absentmindedly, letting my consciousness drift, my mind blank.

"Neji-kun," I said, and his eyes snapped up to meet mine. "Last night, I asked you why you were drinking so much sake, and you told me 'both', just like I did. Won't you explain it to me?"

He averted his gaze, discomposure blatant on his face. I could imagine the cogs in his brain turn as he struggled to think of a good way to put his words. "I was… affected by what you told me, about having a family now. That – that was how I felt, too. I'm happy about that… but I was also unhappy when I thought about my father."

I scooted my chair closer to him. With a quick glance at the surroundings, I took his hand gently in mine. I was touched by his show of emotion, because I knew how difficult it was for him to do so. He glanced at me from the corner of his eye, and I smiled tenderly at him.

"Thank you," I whispered into his ear, and he didn't respond. He didn't need to. I picked up my cup of tea, and passed him his.

"To family," I said solemnly, then toasted him. He nodded once, then raised the cups to his lips. I downed my entire cup of tea, and set it on the table. He did the same.

"Shall we?" I asked, and he stood up. I reached for my clutch, ready to extract some money, but he stopped me with a touch, shaking his head. I almost jumped at the sparks the skin contact generated. He set the money down and gestured wordlessly at me to gather my possessions. I perched the hat atop my head and took the parasol in the one hand, my clutch in the other. He walked out of the place, and I followed without missing a beat.

We emerged into a street flooded in the evening sun, with everything bathed in a watery orange glow. "Thank you," I said sincerely to him, and he shook his head, shrugging it off. I half-smiled at his façade and shook my head, too.

"Come on, Neji-kun," I murmured. "Shall we go home?"

I laughed softly at his expression of repulsion against the connotations of the words I spoke. "It is _both_ of our homes now, don't get so touchy about it. Anyway, it's just me, so yeah."

I walked in the direction of the Hyuga manor, with him stunned for a few moments behind me before he ambled to my side again. I didn't have to look at him to know I'd see the deadpan look on his face that I've come to associate with being outside of the manor with other people around.


	5. Falling, Even When You Don't Realise

**I only own Rikoteki.** :D Naruto (c) Kishimoto

* * *

"Concentrate," I gritted my teeth in frustration. "Concentrate, DAMN IT!"

I closed my eyes again, and his face floated before me once more. The look that he had when he was talking about family… His sensitivity, his cold mask tossed aside. It made him all the more irresistible to me; it was this human side that I adored…

"Enough," I hissed at myself, then kept my mind trained on the chakra I was forming. It had been two weeks since that I've been training on my own, and I was finally able to manage elemental manipulation… well, almost, at least.

I relaxed my mind blocks, and tried again. I felt my perspiration fall freely on to my training gear, and grimaced. _Come on, come on, come on, Hyuga Rikoteki… You can do this!_ I released a burst of chakra again, but the lightning wasn't coming out right. I squeezed my eyes shut tight, and tried again. And again. And again…

With a sudden jolt through my arm, I felt it – lightning chakra. What I'd been working on for a week suddenly became clearer to me. I dissipated it and tried again. The lightning chakra came easily now, flowing out of my hand with a crackle.

"Awesome," I muttered, then closed my eyes again, euphoric with success. I activated my Byakugan and got into my fighting stance, renewed determination building with each second. _I'm going to do this by today, or I shan't go back!_

I took a deep breath and slammed my hand on to the tree, Jyuuken style, with lightning infused into my chakra. A sickening crack emitted from the tree, but no obvious damage was done on the outside. I observed carefully with my Byakugan, and found that the transportation system of the tree had been severed. _This is just the Jyuuken. The lightning chakra isn't enough!_ I concentrated again, and drew more lightning chakra together with my usual one. _Now! _The thick trunk of the tree cracked severely and the smell of firewood blew alarmingly strong in my face as fumes issued from it. I examined its remains; the transport system of the tree was totally singed by the lightning!

"Yes!" I cried out in delight, deactivating my Byakugan, jumping a foot high and doing a twirl in midair before landing gracefully. Now I can use lightning with my chakra against my opponents! If I did that, it would not only cause their chakra vessels to be blocked, I would also mess up their nervous system. They probably wouldn't be able to move their body correctly for a week… or more, depending on the frequency and area of the hits.

"What's the point of training so hard if you aren't going to be a ninja here in Konoha?" a female voice called out and I turned quickly, Byakugan swiftly activated. I found a woman with blonde hair and a diamond seal on her forehead.

"Hokage-sama?" I asked, surprised by her sudden appearance. I quickly deactivated my dojutsu and bowed before her.

"At least you know me," she said, her voice holding a hint of amusement though still filled with authority. "About what I said earlier, I'd like you to work for Konoha as a ninja."

My eyebrows rose. "Not to be rude, Hokage-sama, but why would you specifically ask _me_ to be a kunoichi for Konoha?"

She smiled briefly, her features softening. "Because I can see potential in you. You are just like Hyuga Neji."

I couldn't suppress the laugh that issued from my lips. Her frown prompted me for an explanation, so I replied, the amusement still plain in my voice, "Don't let him hear that… I don't think he wants to hear that there are people who are as good as him."

She chuckled and nodded, and I hesitated before continuing, "As for your offer to work for Konoha… I accept." I bowed low, and then stood up. "Thank you, Hokage-sama."

"I heard from Hiashi that you were quite the character," her gaze traveled to the tree behind me, and back to my face. "Anyway, I want you to learn medical jutsu under my supervision. I think you'll have no problem grasping it."

"I…" My eyes cast downwards, "I would love to… but I have a request."

"Speak."

"I want to be on Hyuga Neji's team when I am done with my apprenticeship. You can test me for my rank, if you like, but I was jounin in Suna."

"That won't be necessary," she said, her voice dismissing. "As for your request, I can grant it if you can grasp everything I teach you in two months."

I bowed. _I'll even do it in two weeks, as long as you accede to my request._ "I accept."

"Very well. We'll start tomorrow." She turned and walked away leisurely, her heels clacking on the concrete floor. _Why didn't I hear her coming? I must've been wiped out by training._

I took a long drag of water from the bottle I stashed in my bag, before tossing the bottle back in. I pulled out my towel and cleaned the moisture off my face and neck carefully. I dumped that back in too, then hoisted the bag on my shoulder, irrationally feeling like the weight of the bag was much heavier than when I'd initially packed it. I trudged along the length of the training grounds towards the Hyuga manor, basking in the cool evening air. My thoughts drifted while my legs worked on autopilot, bringing me closer to my bathroom with each step.

I unlocked the gate without a thought about it, then slipped in, locking it again behind me. I plodded across the wide expanse of the courtyard, finally reaching the branch house. I saw the light in Neji's room flick on as I passed it, but I didn't want him to see me right now, so I increased my speed and ran to my room, slamming the door shut. I dropped my bag on the floor and kicked off my shoes, sighing dramatically. I strolled towards my bathroom and stripped quickly, turning the tap for the showerhead eagerly. The water refreshed me as I scrubbed carefully, removing all traces of perspiration and training, both physical evidence, and intagible. I stepped out from the bathroom, the steam billowing from behind me in a huge cloud.

"Can I come in?" his velvet voice called and I spotted a shadow at my door, his hand on the verge of pulling it open. I rushed to my wardrobe and pulled on only a black satin robe before he entered. I deftly tied the robe securely before turning to look at him.

"Ah, sorry," he said, his face the shade of a tomato. He turned to go, but I caught his hand. I sat him on the bed and settled my derriere on the soft material with a happy sigh.

"How was your day?" I asked chirpily, making his eyebrow rise in response.

"Fine. You went training?" I nodded. He seemed thoughtful, then asked, "How do you train? Why do you insist on training alone instead of with people?"

I smiled mysteriously, and his brow furrowed. "Well, I need to improve myself first before I spar with others. I never, ever want to seem weak in front of others." His lips twitched, and I smacked him lightly on the back. "Don't laugh, you know what I mean too."

He nodded in response and I smiled. Things have been more relaxed between us, and as the days passed I could sense his willingness to initiate conversations and touches. A gust of wind blew in through the window and I shivered involuntarily. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and I had to bite my lips to stop myself from smiling. Still, more wind decided to visit and I couldn't stop trembling, even though his warmth was permeating through my robe. _And into my heart._

"Why are you feeling so cold? It's not like you're only wearing a layer of clothes, what with that robe…" his eyes grew round as he slowly registered the fact that I _could_ be wearing _only_ the robe and _nothing else_. I beamed at him as the realization dawned on him and guffawed as his usually pale face reddened to a dark vermillion.

"It's all right," I said, my eyes almost watering from his comical reaction. I leant my head on his shoulder, bringing myself closer to him, and he almost had a seizure right there. I grinned, then took the arm that was around my shoulders gently, and put it back on his lap, ducking around it.

"You just wait here, okay? I'll go put something else on."

I stood up and headed for my wardrobe. I yanked the door open, and took in the massive number of outfits in it. _Whoops._

"Where are we going for dinner anyway?" I asked him, my head turned to look at him from over my shoulder. He was staring at the floor, his eyes determinedly averted from me and I chuckled lightly at that. There was a light knock at the door.

"Yes?" I called out, and the door slid open to reveal Hinata. She was dressed up more than usual, in a simple purple dress that stopped right after her knees. The dress had long sleeves and there was a pretty purple pin up in her hair.

"Nee-chan…" she spotted Neji with a raise of her eyebrows, embarrassed about intruding. "N-Nii-san… Um. T-there's a party at I-Ino-chan's house this e-evening, and b-both of you are in-invited…"

"Both of us? Who's Ino?" I quizzed, my eyebrows furrowed.

"I-Ino was f-from my Academy c-class… And e-everyone wanted t-to see you so she i-invited you too…" she trailed off. I smiled at her in encouragement and she tilted her head forward gratefully. I turned to Neji and he seemed apathetic about it.

"So… Neji-kun, what's your take?"

He shrugged, indifferent. I chuckled noiselessly and nodded at Hinata. She seemed to get the hint and quickly retreated, shutting the door. I retraced my steps and sat next to him again, facing him.

"Do you want to go, honestly?"

"No. But I feel that it's good if you made more friends around here. It'll help you in your development, just as you wished."

I smiled at him, and petted his long, silky hair momentarily. "Thank you, Neji-kun." He didn't reply me and I didn't expect him to, either. I walked to my wardrobe once more, and chose a red dress. It ended mid-thigh and was slightly revealing around the cleavage. It was a skin-tight outfit, and I liked wearing it because it was _sexy. _And sexy is what I would love for him to see, too.

I selected a pair of matching seamless lingerie, the bra with padding so that it pushed my full assets into more distinctive view. I brought both the lingerie and the dress into the bathroom, and wasted no time in shrugging out of my robe. I adjusted my lingerie properly, tucking my assets into the bra so that it fitted snugly. I slipped the dress on with ease and straightened it. I looked into the full-length mirror, admiring the cut and shape. _Perfect. _I spritzed on my signature scent. I picked up my hairbrush and exited the bathroom.

I particularly liked the look on his face when I emerged. His eyes went wide as a saucer and he his mouth went slack for a moment before he caught himself and snapped it shut. I stood right before him, posing so that my hip jutted out in an angle, with one foot in front of the other. He looked ready to faint with me standing so close to him.

"How do I look, Neji-kun?" I asked, teasingly. He blew out a breath that he probably didn't know he was holding and stared somewhere around my nose fixedly, pretending that he was looking into my eyes. I suppressed my laughter.

"G-good," he muttered and dropped his gaze on the floor. I grinned and sat next to him, brushing my hair with quick, expert strokes that came from habit. He inclined his head to watch me work on my hair.

"Want to help me brush my hair?" I verbally ribbed him, knowing he probably wouldn't agree to it anyway. To my surprise, he turned his palm out, waiting for me to place the brush in his hand. My eyes widened in astonishment and my hand paused in mid air as it hesitated to move forward to meet his.

"R-really? Would you do that for me?" I asked, stunned. He raised his eyebrows at me from the side of his face and was about to remove his hand when I quickly placed the hairbrush in it. I turned around so my back was to him, and I heard him shift on the sheets so that he could reach me easily. I closed my eyes and muted a sigh that escaped my lips as he brushed my hair with long, soft, delicate strokes. _Mother is the only person in the world who's done this for me. And now Neji… _My heart fluttered incessantly and I felt like the feelings would spill out of my mouth if I wasn't careful. I bit my lip and kept my eyes on my hands, which I then realized were twisting in my lap. _Way to go, Rikoteki. Show him how exactly you feel, why don't you._ He ran his fingers through my hair just as he finished with it, ensuring that it was smooth and tangle-free.

"Done," he murmured, and shifted back to his original position. I turned back and reached for the brush from him, willing my hand to stop shaking. I didn't trust myself to speak. As I curled my fingers around the brush, I felt my skin brush on his and felt as the heat immediately rushed to my face. Both of us turned our heads hurriedly from each other and I scuttled back to the bathroom to replace the hairbrush on the counter. I took a few deep breaths before I returned to the room again. I didn't look at him, and instead occupied myself by deciding on a pair of five-inch red stilettos. The color matched perfectly with the dress, as did the style. I pulled a drawer open and rummaged through it, looking for the perfect accessories. I found a red choker, and fastened it around my neck without difficulty. I found an exquisite red flower accessory, and clipped it on to the side of my hair, deftly twisting and adjusting it until it fitted exactly the way I wanted it to. With a final flourish, I pulled on a pair of red gloves that reached up to my elbow, and grabbed a red purse, transferring some money and essentials into it.

I finally turned back to Neji, and he seemed enraptured by my preparation rites. He smirked a little when I drew next to him and held out my hand. He took it and stood up, without putting an ounce of weight on my hand, instead holding it lightly.

"Don't you want to change?" I asked him, and he nodded. I shut the lights in my room and followed him to his. I settled on his bed as he went to his cupboard and picked out a crisp white shirt and dress pants. He was about to enter the bathroom when I called out to him. "Neji-kun, may I…?" I gestured to his wardrobe. He looked self-conscious, but nodded all the same. I smiled at him and he closed the door of the bathroom without further comment. I removed my gloves and placed them tidily on the bed, next to each other. I went to his wardrobe and pulled it open tentatively. It was filled with a row of crisp shirts and folded neatly below it, pants. I smiled at his orderly fashion and I drew his drawer open, looking for a tie. I found three, in solid black, brown and lilac.

I pulled out the black one and held it while I waited for him to return from changing. He emerged right on cue and I smiled at him, walking steadily to him, and stood before him. I reached out slowly, my hands shaking slightly, and drew the tie around his neck. He had a tender expression on his face, and it was so enchanting to me. I felt my lips quiver, my heart palpitating. His eyes never left mine; spellbound, I felt my lips part. Oh! His beguiling eyes drew me in, deeper and deeper into them, and I reached out, caressing his face. His cheeks were velvet, smooth and delightfully supple. He tipped his head down to me, his fingers at my chin, tilting me up to him. Like a strange magnetism, he started to move closer to me, and my breath caught in my chest, my head spinning without a care in the world.

"Neji-nii-san?" Hinata's faltering voice called out uncertainly at the door. I gasped and tripped backward, but Neji caught me before I fell over; however, his face showed as much shock as mine did, and his breathing was just as labored and irregular.

"Almost done," he called out loudly, keeping the breathlessness out of his voice, but as soon as he was done raising his voice, it was obvious that his breathing was still erratic. I blushed, but reached to tie his black tie for him. My fingers were still clumsy from the scare, but they still worked swiftly.

"Here," I breathed as it was arranged properly and looked into his eyes once more. They were in danger of captivating me as much as they did a few moments ago… I reached out and captured him in my arms. He hesitated for a moment, unsure; then I felt him return the embrace, filling my heart with warmth and light. _How difficult it must have been for him to make that decision!_

I let go of him and beamed at him. He smiled a little smile, but it was enough for me. I looked him over again and frowned at the hitai-ate that he still wore on his head.

"Neji-kun… I don't think you should wear your hitai-ate."

His face darkened at my words. "I have to," he said, his voice brusque. I smiled, knowing what he was worried about. That seemed to irritate him further, however.

"Don't worry, Neji-kun. I'm not asking you to go without cover over your Juin," I stated, and his brow furrowed, nonplussed. "Follow me."

I pulled on my gloves from his bed, and left his room. I heard him gather his essentials behind me, then his footsteps leading to my room. I was delving through my wardrobe when he arrived at the door.

"Come here," I muttered, distracted. He obliged and stood next to me just as I found a black leather headband from my drawer. It was just a plain strip of soft, buttery leather and it could be fastened at the back of the head. I set it down in the drawer once again, then let my arms go around him, reaching the back of his head, gently releasing the hitai-ate. I heard his slight gasp of discomfort as I lifted it away from his forehead. I saw the green marks on his forehead – the Juinjutsu. I was careful to not let my eyes slip down despite the sorrow that was choking up my heart, knowing that he would take that as a rejection. I reached out and stroked his forehead delicately, making him shudder under my touch.

"It doesn't matter whether or not if you have a Juin, Neji…" I murmured as my hands never left his skin. "You will always be faultless to me…" I turned around to save him from embarrassment and I placed his hitai-ate on the table, before turning to the headband at the top of my drawer. I felt his gaze on me as I turned back and my lips curved upwards marginally, knowing he would be able to catch it, anyway. His eyes enlivened slightly. I slipped the headband around his forehead, completely covering his Juin. I deftly secured it at the back of his head and took a step back, admiring it on him.

"It's perfect on you," I stated, matter-of-factly. I gestured for him to look in the bathroom, and he acquiesced. He seemed to like it, from the appreciably uplifted look on his face. My heart gurgled with joy. He stepped back out and took my hand in his. My eyes widened in amazement at his show of emotion, but he ignored it, tugging me to the door and slipping on his shoes.

"Let's go, Rikoteki," he said tenderly, and I felt my heart warm.

"Yes, dear prince Neji," I replied, partly dreamy and partly teasing. His face heated up and I turned away to hide a smile. He didn't let go of my hand until we drew near the courtyard where Hinata was standing with Hiashi.

"Nii-san, nee-chan…" Hinata greeted with a small bow, and I returned the favor. Hiashi's eyes swept over both of us and I could see the sides of his lips twitch.

"The two of you look very fetching together," he started and I rolled my eyes at him. That seemed to amuse him further and he burst out laughing. The three of us waited for him to calm down, then he turned to us again.

"Don't be home too late," he reminded, then turned to the main house, still chuckling away to himself. I cast a look of ridicule at his back and started towards the main gate with the other two. Never had I realized how uneven the ground on the courtyard was before this day, with stilettos fitted on my feet. It wasn't uncomfortable however.

Hinata unlocked the gate and Neji and I walked out of the compound. We waited as she locked it again, then turned to face us. She nodded to tell us that she would lead the way and we trotted along by her side without a word passing among us for a few minutes.

"Is the place far from here, Hinata?" I asked her, startling her out of her reverie.

"O-Oh, no, it's just a f-few more blocks away."

"Okay," I replied nonchalantly then stole a look at Neji. He was walking a short distance away, probably keeping us his appearances in public. I sighed softly. The two of them snapped their eyes to me, but I pretended not to notice, instead casting my eyes up at the rapidly darkening sky. _Training successful, one for Rikoteki! _I cheered to myself inwardly, the suddenly stopped, remembering my promise to the Hokage. _"We start tomorrow…"_

"Fuck, how could I forget," I muttered, totally forgetting that there were two Hyuga's staring at me. _Well, I sure can when Neji's around… How he messes with my head, I have no idea._

"Forget what, Rikoteki?" his voice was an incision, my musing slit.

"Oh, right. Sorry. I was going to tell you from before, but…" I paused, coughing lightly. "I was approached by Hokage-sama today, after my training. She offered me an apprenticeship under her as a medical ninja."

"And you accepted?" The incredulity in his voice made me rethink my decision. Still, there was no other way to be on his team than to become a medical ninja, because nobody would put two people with the same abilities on the same team.

"Of course I did, I had no - " I stopped myself, slapping my head inwardly at the slip. _Damn it, now he was going to pester me until I tell him. Even I don't want to make it that obvious to him, not that it wasn't already obvious enough…_

I chanced a look at him and I saw his stare. _Shit!_

"You don't need to be a medical ninja, Rikoteki. You are fine as a ninja…" his voice trailed off and I knew our conversation wasn't going to end here, but later, when we reached home after this little soiree. I narrowed my eyes and looked forward determinedly.

"C-congrats, nee-chan, I'm sure you'll b-be a great medic," Hinata said timidly, noticing the tension between us. I turned to her and beamed, having forgotten for a while that she was there.

"Thank you, Hinata-chan," I said sincerely. Her words comforted me, and I squared my shoulders, strutting forward. She turned down a sprawling street and stopped at a door with the word "Yamanaka" over it. I could hear a hubbub from behind it. She knocked on the door, while I stood back with Neji by my side.

"Look…" I muttered so only he could hear. "We'll talk later okay? I'll tell you about it later. Just forget it for now."

He nodded to show that he had heard me, and his face reverted to his cold mask again. I shook my head slightly and turned to the door just as it burst open, revealing a blond. She looked slightly anorexic, but was still pretty nonetheless.

"Ahh, Hinata-chan! Welcome! And Neji-san, too," her eyes swept over to me and widened just a little. "You must be the Rikoteki that everyone keeps talking about! Here, come on in," she said, and stepped aside so we could pass. Hinata walked self-consciously into the house and I followed her, shooting the blond a smile as I passed her. She returned the favor graciously. Neji simply walked in without a word.

"Hello, I'm Yamanaka Ino," she told me with a smile as she closed the door behind her. "You are Hyuga Rikoteki, right?"

I nodded, smiling, and said politely, "Thank you for inviting me, Ino-san."

"Oh, not at all! My team wanted to meet you anyway, it seems like we're the only ones you've not met yet!" she chirped. She led the way towards the source of the noise, and pushed the door open. Hinata stepped in, her face red, as she spotted Naruto dangling off the edge of a chair in plain view from the door. I cocked a smile, then stepped in after her.

The noise ceased as I entered. I frowned and observed the crowd as their mouths hung open. I turned back to Neji, and he shook his head, understanding my confusion.

"Rikoteki-chan," Kiba trilled from the couch a distance away, killing the silence. "You look beautiful today, as usual." _Usual my ass, I've only seen you once._ I gave him a doubtful smile, unsure of what to reply. I let my gaze flounce across the room; it looked like a den of some sort, used for entertainment purposes. There were a few couches in the room together with a sophisticated entertainment system and game consoles. A stack of games was already lying on the table, waiting to be picked.

A hand grabbed my elbow and dragged me in the direction of a boy who looked like he was asleep on the table and another who was eating happily next to him. I turned to look and found Ino hanging on to my elbow.

"This is Akimichi Choji," she said, gesturing to the boy eating, "and…" she poked the sleeping boy in the ribs, making him jump up. "… this is Nara Shikamaru."

I bowed deferentially, and repeated my niceties, "Nice to meet you, Choji-san, Shikamaru-san." They waved back politely and I turned to observe the rest of the people in the room. There were two other people that I hadn't met that were standing next to Neji.

I walked over to them, and the two people turned to me. The girl had two buns up on her head and the boy had huge, round eyes and thick eyebrows.

"Hello, I'm Tenten," the girl said, waving.

"I'm Rock Lee, the beautiful green wild beast of Konoha!" he shouted, fire igniting in his eyes. I raised my eyebrows, amused.

"That's… that's cool," I said, my voice cracking up a little. "Nice to meet both of you. Are you on Neji's team?"

The girl nodded happily and I detected her eyes shift towards Neji. I cocked an eyebrow, then forced a smile. "That's nice…" I trailed off then felt like I was clutching at thin air when I tried to think of something else to say.

"Hey beautiful," Kiba suddenly popped up beside me and I almost sighed in relief at his appearance. "You look awesome tonight."

"Er, thank you…?" I said, irresolutely. I noticed Neji's clenched jaw, and quickly changed the subject. "Where's Akamaru?"

"Oh, he's outside. Probably just sleeping away in the grass."

"That's cute," I smiled. He grinned widely at me, and was about to say something when Ino cut in.

"Rikoteki-chan! Are you a ninja? You probably are, right, with the Byakugan!" she asked excitedly.

"Oh, I was a jounin in Suna," I said, then heard the people around me gasp. "I think that's recognized here in Konoha because the training in Suna is based on Konoha's system… Anyhow, Hokage-sama has requested for me to learn medical ninjutsu under her supervision."

"Medical ninjutsu? Really?" Ino squealed, clasping my hand. "I'm also studying medical ninjutsu under Tsunade-sama!"

"That's great. How long have you been learning from her?" I asked apprehensively, hoping to hear a short time so it would make the time Tsunade stipulated seem reasonable.

"Oh, about three years now…"

I cringed slightly. I saw Neji's eyes on me, knowing that he noticed it.

"Right. I guess medical ninjutsu is hard to master?"

"Hmm," she thought about it for a second, then replied, "I guess it depends on your chakra control and how fast you can grasp the concepts and apply them."

I smiled widely, feeling better now. That sounded a lot like working with Jyuuken.

"I guess you'll be my senpai, then," I laughed good-naturedly, and her eyes widened, blush tinting her cheeks.

"Oh no, of course not! I wouldn't dare to say that. You're a year older… and besides, you are already a jounin. I'm – I'm only a chuunin."

I simply smiled in reply, unsure of what to reply with. Tenten looked jealous while Lee looked like he was going to say something weird again. Kiba just looked in awe of me and I wrinkled my brow. I turned to Neji for help, but his face was carefully blank. I sought his eyes and he blinked calmly at me, telling me to just relax.

I blew out a short breath. A commotion started out from behind me and I turned around to observe the proceedings.

"Come on, let's do it!" Naruto was screaming, his arm around Hinata. I smiled in her direction and her face turned a darker red than it already was. Her date with Naruto was great, with him kissing her at the end. She passed out, but hey. At least she was with him now…

"Who wants to go first?" he yelled, waving his hand around, randomly pointing at people. I looked to Ino, and she shrugged, just as confused.

"If you wanna organize something, at least let people know what!" Kiba yelled back at him.

"Singing! We're going to sing!" Naruto bellowed and jumped up on to his seat. Ino winced beside me, and I patted her on her back gingerly. She flashed me a smile thankfully.

"Who's going first?" He asked again, jiggling around on his seat. His eyes swept around the room and landed on me. _Heck, no!_

"Rikoteki-chan! Since you're new around here, you go first!"

"Way to go to make me feel welcome," I muttered. Ino heard it and laughed, while I saw Neji's lip twitch from the corner of my eyes. Naruto charged straight at me and I stepped backward, like a deer caught in the glare of headlights. He reached out and yanked me forward, and I tripped over my stilettos as he dragged me to the entertainment system. He chucked a microphone into my hand.

"Sing a song!"

"What?"

"Any song. A dedication, anything."

My face contorted as I racked my brains for a song. _Right! A dedication…_

I bent down and sorted through the stacks of CDs. Finding a jazz disc, I flipped it around, looking for the one that I wanted. _Claressa Monteiro, The way you look tonight (Instrumental). Yes, this is it._ I popped it into the disc tray and started it. Someone lowered the lights in the room so that there was a low orange glow around instead of the bright one from before. I took a deep breath and swallowed.

_Some day, when I'm awfully low,_

_And the world is cold,_

_I will feel a glow just thinking of you..._

_And the way you look tonight.  
_

I let my eyes drift to his and held them. He was enraptured, his eyes never wavering from mine.

_Oh, but you're lovely, with your smile so warm_

_And your cheeks so soft,_

_There is nothing for me but to love you,_

_Just the way you look tonight.  
_

His eyes widened at as the words left my mouth. A tiny smile crept up my face as I saw the emotions stirring in the depths of his eyes.

_With each word your tenderness grows,_

_Tearing my fear apart..._

_And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,_

_Touches my foolish heart.  
_

I saw the contemplation and reflection in his eyes. He unconsciously placed his hands right under his chest. My smile grew slightly.

_Lovely ... Never, never change._

_Keep that breathless charm._

_Won't you please arrange it?_

_'Cause I love you ... Just the way you look tonight._

My heart took flight on the wings of the lilting melody. Neji's eyes were intense, spirited; his soul was suddenly open for me to probe. And what I saw was a heart healing from pain, and in that healing heart, a growing feeling that he couldn't understand.

_With each word your tenderness grows,_

_Tearing my fear apart..._

_And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,_

_Touches my foolish heart…_

He couldn't understand it, but now I could; it affirmed what I felt for him, but I knew there was a long way to go before he could see it for himself.

_Lovely ... Never, never change._

_Keep that breathless charm._

_Won't you please arrange it?_

_'Cause I love you ... Just the way you look tonight.  
_

My voice trailed away into instrumental rendition and I put the microphone down gently on the table, before walking out of the room without a look back. I walked down the corridor and turned left, finding it deserted. I leaned back against the wall and breathed deeply, my breath trembling. _I think it's blatant enough to him by now, how I feel… But I wonder, is three weeks too short a time to fall in love with someone…?_

"Rikoteki," his silken dulcet called out and my heart thumped rapidly in my chest. My eyes drooped closed as he drew around the corner to me. He touched my face, a gentle caress. A sigh escaped my lips. I opened my eyes slightly, leaving them half-lidded, feeling the blood rush to my head as I met his eyes. He reached out and held my shoulders in his hands, his head tilting down, forehead against mine. I could hear the blood rushing through my veins and I almost lost the strength in my legs. He drew me close to him, wrapped securely in his arms.

"How do you…" he breathed into my ear, making me quiver. "How do you tear my resistance apart like it means nothing at all? I spent twelve years building it and you tear it from me… and I can't even stop you."

The vulnerability in his voice was heartbreakingly beautiful. I enfolded him into my arms, holding him even closer to me. Neither of us broke the contact.

"Neji…" I didn't want to keep it from him any longer. If he could expose his emotions to me, I wanted to strive and show him mine as it was, too. "I agreed to take up medical ninjutsu… in two months. I know it sounds almost impossible, but I made a deal with Hokage-sama… that if I succeeded, she would put me on your team. I…" I swallowed hard, apprehensive of what I was about to say. He stroked my back, encouraging me. "…I wanted to be with you, that's all. That's why I would gladly do it, even if I only had two weeks, or two days… I would willingly do it."

He crushed me closer to him, never letting go, for what seemed like an eternity.


	6. Selfish

**I only own Rikoteki.** :D Naruto (c) Kishimoto

* * *

I awoke with a huge smile on my face as I recalled the night before. _Gosh, he makes my heart go wild just by being near me. _I hiccupped as I realized how near he was even as I slept. _And you were supposed to be a genius._

I ignored my unusually snarky little voice and dragged my tired body to the bathroom, even though my mind was especially fresh. I chose a set of black gear from the wardrobe. The top was skintight and sleeveless, while the bottom was a skirt in the same material. I put on a pair of black boots that were made in similar material to the regular sandals, affording the same amount of flexibility and comfort, only more coverage. They came up to my ankles. I strapped on a black pouch and dumped some weapons and scrolls into them together with some money. Satisfied, I left the room.

The sky was still dark when I emerged into the cold, still air. I treaded to the kitchen and pulled a bowl from the cupboard, washing it. I set it on the table and scattered a generous portion of cereal into it. I walked to the fridge and took out a bottle of milk, pouring it into the bowl carelessly. I returned it to the fridge and sat down, quickly scarfing down the cereal. I drained the milk, then brought the bowl and spoon to the sink, hurriedly washing it. I left it on the rack to dry, then spotted the box of cereal still lying on the dining table. I put it back on the kitchen cabinet. After checking that the kitchen was in the same condition as when I arrived, I flicked the light off and walked down the long, drafty corridor once more.

I stopped outside Neji's room and hesitated, my hand on his door. I decided to take a leap of faith, and pushed it open boldly. He was still sleeping when I snuck right next to him. _Guess the ninja training hasn't gone to waste. Ha ha. _I made a face at the commentary in my mind. His tresses fanned out around him, framing his gorgeous face. His Juin was uncovered, as it should be. I knelt down right next to him and stared at him for a second, hesitant about waking him up, not wanting to seem rude. I sighed quietly and stood up, turning to the door. I could talk to him later, I suppose…

"Rikoteki?" his voice called from behind me; it was husky from sleep. _Damn that's sexy. _I agreed. I retraced my steps and sat on his bed as he plumped himself up, rubbing his eyes. _Even that is sexy. Jeez. _His long, silky tresses fell forward in a velvet curtain and my heart skipped a beat as it did. He pushed it back slightly and I had to close my eyes to control myself…

"Are you going somewhere?" he asked, suppressing a yawn. I smiled at this sign of human.

"Yes. I'm going to meet Hokage-sama for my first day in training. Three years in two months is going to be hard…" my voice trailed off and he sobered up considerably. He looked at me seriously and reached out slowly, hands shaking; he caressed my face for a moment, sending thrills down my spine.

"You'll do just fine, Rikoteki-chan," he said reassuringly. My heart melted as he addressed me by the endearment. I'd never heard him say it before, and it was heaven from his lips.

I sighed, from both the addiction to him, and the stress that I could feel mounting on my shoulders. "I know, Neji-kun. I have to." I stood up and pushed his shoulders down lightly so that he would lie down again. He obliged and I pulled the comforter snugly over him.

"I'll see you later," I whispered. I decided on impulse; I bent over and kissed his forehead gently, before I straightened up again and made a dash for the door. The last I heard was his gasp before I slammed his door and darted for the gates of the manor.

I vaulted over the gates and on to the nearest rooftop, swiftly hurtling through the air in the direction of the Hokage's office. I concentrated on forcing my feet backwards, increasing my speed and velocity rapidly. My mind was in a haze as I pushed forward, letting my legs bring me to the destination. _Was I too presumptuous? Will he distance himself now? _Thoughts swirled around in my head incoherently.

"Watch where you're going!" a scolding voice called out as I rushed past him, the _whoosh_ generated after my dash causing his papers to fly out of his arms. I stopped abruptly, wincing as I felt and heard the crack in my knees at the sudden halt. I realized with a shock, my eyes widening, that I was already down the corridor of the Hokage building. _There you go, genius. _I noted with satisfaction that I wasn't winded in the least. I took a few steps forward and knocked on the wooden door gently.

"Come in," the Hokage's authoritative voice boomed from the other side, the perpetual irritation present. My forehead creased, and I lightly depressed on the handle, pushing the heavy oak door open effortlessly. I quickly rid my face of any of my previous confusion as I came to face her.

She was sitting at her desk, fingers laced before her, head on them. I walked right before her in a measured gait and bowed slightly. She nodded her head in return. She took a gulp from the cup on her desk, which smelt like sake even though she thought it wouldn't be noticed since it was in a regular mug. I sniggered a little and she shot me a warning look.

"I won't tell," I teased lightly, and she grimaced. Gesturing to the table she set up next to her, she stood up and walked behind it. Responding to her silent request, I moved toward the table so I was right opposite her.

"So, let's just test how much of an aptitude you have for medical ninjutsu," she said seriously. On the desk lay a huge scroll that spread across the table, and she summoned a fish from another scroll. The fish was barely moving, its gills contracting compulsively for air. Its belly was split so that some blood spilt out of it.

I saw her eyes widen and the flinch on her face before she turned away from the fish, talking straight to me instead. _Haemophobia? _I thought for a second before snapping my attention back to her words.

"Okay, so here's the deal. Most beginners start with this," her face contorted distastefully at the thought of the fish again, then muttered "Though the fish probably isn't usually so mangled… Anyway," she frowned and started again. "Basically you have to nurse this fish back to health using only medical ninjutsu. How you draw on the chakra is the same as any other jutsu, except you have to be a lot more precise. It's hard to explain, just try it."

"With Byakugan or without, ma'am?" My brow cocking as I quickly processed what she just said. _Isn't there any sort of special handsigns or the like that I have to learn before trying this out?_

"Without first. This is a test of your flair."

I shrugged lightly, looking down at the fish, frowning as I concentrated a small amount of chakra with an exact amount of chakra as I had intended to start with. Placing my hands together over the fish, I concentrated. _So… I just have to think I want to heal this poor fish or something? I hope I don't accidentally blast it with Jyuuken if I apply too much pressure…_

My chakra turned green and I was taken slightly aback. Easing a minute bit more of chakra into my hands, I watched as the wound that was manifesting on the fish closed ever so slightly. I exerted more chakra and watched as the wound now closed rapidly, the skin mending seamlessly. The scales started to grow back and populate over its healed skin, melding easily together. I was fascinated, a growing feeling of wonder and satisfaction warming my heart. _This is what it feels like to be of use to people and animals in need of help! No wonder most people admire medical ninjas like the Hokage. _The fish was now completely restored to health and was now flipping energetically on the desk.

I smiled up at the Hokage, noting her expression of pleasant surprise and pride. "Very good," she praised, "I think that you have a chance of your wish being fulfilled."

My heart soared just a little, my pride making me giddy. I quickly remembered the fish as its tail slapped on my hand while springing around on the desk. I slapped my hands on the scroll it was on and it disappeared back to the place where it came from. _Which probably is the fishmonger's since it was all cut up, evil woman._

"Okay, basically, because of your familiarity with the Jyuuken style, you're good at the control and manipulation of chakra, the nervous system and the flow of the body itself," she said. "From that exercise," she gestured at the blank scroll where the fish was a few moments ago, "It seems that you will make an excellent medic. You don't need any strength training from me because you already have a fighting style."

I acquiesced and waited for further instructions.

"So, I will have you read…" she bent and picked up two huge piles of thick, ancient-looking books, "…these. Everything you need to know about medical ninjutsu from the basic to the advanced. When you are done with that, which I expect is a week, you can report at the hospital to help out with the patients."

"Eh?" I started, uncharacteristically surprised. "I only healed a fish, then I can go straight to humans already?"

"Don't you trust my judgment?" she snarked, and I quickly shook my head politely.

"I already knew you would be able to heal humans from the start," she said, a modest smile gracing her thin lips. "I observed you when you were training for that week."

_Right…_

"Okay… So, I'll be back in three days after I've finished reading these, right?" I said, letting the previous fragment of the conversation slip its way to the back of my mind for the moment.

"If you are so sure you can finish within three days," she smirked, then plopped herself back in her seat. I watched, amused, as her glance fell on the stack of paperwork already in front of her, taunting her; her body slumped forward visibly and she took another long drag from her _(not) sake_ mug.

"One more thing, Rikoteki," she said, voice lowering, as I turned to gather the books. I silently spun around to look at her, and saw her eyes move as in recalling a memory. "The other reason I asked you to be a medic nin, was because I knew your mother."

I stiffened, my heart racing in suspense. Nobody in this village had mentioned that they knew my mother, except the Hyuga's. What did the Hokage know about my mother that I didn't? What was she like before she was abandoned? My pulse quickened with a hunger for the answers to these incessant questions that were disquieting my usual calm.

"Your mother has always been kind and empathic, and she once mentioned to me that she wanted to be a medic nin, had she not been a ninja for the Hyuga clan. So, in order to fulfill her wish, I have sought your participation – " she barked a short laugh, "and let a part of her satisfy that lovely, caring nature of hers."

I felt my eyes tear irrationally. _But the only reason I'm doing this is because of my own selfish desire for a man…_

I fought my tears back and quickly gathered the books and sealed them away in a scroll, bustling around, not letting her see the few that slipped past my protective lashes and down my face. I brushed my cheeks with the back of my hand and confronted her knowing face again.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama. For the training today, the books, and… for telling me about – about my mother."

My voice cracked and I hurriedly, sloppily, bowed to her before fleeing the room, stopping only to make sure that at least her door was shut quietly. I ran and ran and ran, my legs almost hurting from the toil. For the second time that day, my legs carried me as my mind fluttered away in the wind. The tears, so much like fireflies, detached themselves from their source and floated away in the slipstream. My thoughts, so much like the scribbling of a confused child, echoed aimlessly in the vessel of my head.

_Selfish… That's all that I am, despite what I want to think… For what purpose should I be here? I'm not Mother, I can't feel for others like she did. All I care about is myself, and that little world I choose to be in. And Neji… _

With a cry of anguish and turmoil, I ripped through the foliage at the edge of the village. As the sobs racked my body, I lurched forward and slipped, tumbling unceremoniously over the rough hill. I didn't break the fall. I didn't concentrate on the burns, the scrapes, the pain that tore at my skin and bruised up my flesh. I didn't pay any notice to the blood flowing freely from the huge gashes in my pale skin. I didn't feel the blood mat up my long hair.

The only thing that was echoing in my mind was _selfish. Selfish, selfish, selfish…_

My chest suddenly hurt too much to breathe. I gasped, the natural instincts of the human body picking up, trying to keep me ventilated. _Serves you right, you selfish little…_

Why was it unfair like this? Only the selfish people remain, and the good people go first. My mother, Neji's father… _Neji…_ _If only I could see him once more. _I couldn't muster much strength, but I tried to summon enough to activate my Byakugan.

"Bya-ku-…" my breath faltered as my chest continued heaving heavily. "Ne-ji…" I breathed, watching as the edges of my eyes went black, diffusing like the clouds of effervescence in water. _Selfish people like me don't deserve to live…_

I heard rustling from behind my head, but I couldn't think to look.

"Ne-ji," I sighed once more. I heard a loud intake of breath from the direction of the rustle.

"Rikoteki!" his lilting, urgent voice reached my ears, and my lips twisted in a wan smile. I must really be hallucinating for him if he's the one to appear right before I die, just like I had wished for.

"Rikoteki!" his voice panicked. A figure blocked the light source from above me where I had been staring at the small clearing in the canopy of the forest. It was _him_, the one I had met, that made all the difference in my short time here. I smiled to myself. _It's all okay now, I've seen him once more and it's okay._

"Ne-ji…" I rasped and his eyes widened. "Thank you," I coughed, feeling something warm spill out of my mouth. "I'm so glad… I met… you – "

"Shit!" I heard his beautiful voice curse, as my vision darkened and faded away.

* * *

**Sniff. Rikoteki really _is _broken, huh? I know we all feel this some time, some way, so I think it's only natural that someone like her, who's been told that she's abandoned all her life, and looking after her sick mother, would feel that she is selfish for wanting someone so bad it's tarnishing her mother's wish. Of course, we know that she isn't all that selfish, just very blind to her own emotions. :D**


	7. Comfort

I woke up to the sound of water. The sound of the dying rain was calm on my disoriented nerves as I coughed, my dry throat tearing up, and my chest feeling like it could use a cast.

"Rikoteki!"

I turned to look at him, my beautiful… _how do I refer to him anyway? We're not direct cousins, we're not really just family, and we're not lovers… at least, not _yet. My heart tinged slightly at the last comment. His lilac eyes were darker than I last remembered them, as though he had not slept for a week or two.

"Neji – " I started, then coughed again. Now I could feel the stabs, the stinging on my body. He stood up rapidly and handed me a bottle. I put my lips to the straw and sipped carefully. I glanced up at him and saw the lines on his forehead as he looked me over. I felt the liquid slide down smoothly, then relaxed as the lubrication caused my throat to recover its function slightly.

"Neji, what happened?" I asked, handing him the bottle, my voice still hoarse. His frown became more pronounced, placing the bottle on the stand next to my bed. He took his time arranging it on the stand, biding his time, and I could see how he was trying to piece everything together. I turned my attention to my battered body and noticed every scratch, bruise, gash, scrape, burn. I sighed and lifted my right hand.

He turned to look as I took a deep breath, holding my right hand over my left. I easily let a stream of chakra flow from my hand to the wound, and observed the restoration of the skin. Keeping the chakra flow steady without effort, I continued all the way up my left arm, until it looked good as new.

"I didn't know you could already do that," he said, and I jumped a little, out of my concentrated reverie. I blushed when I saw him contemplate my left arm, his eyes set off by a little surprise and awe.

"Uh, turns out I'm good at it because I'm great at Jyuuken," I said matter-of-factly. He reached out and brushed his fingertips on my newly repaired skin and I drew in a sharp breath from the sudden touch which had sent my heartbeat racing. He was startled by my reaction and drew back immediately. My skin ached for him again.

"I'm sorry – " he started, but I shook my head and gave him a look. He understood what I meant; that I was simply surprised. He sank heavily into the chair next to me and looked at my right arm gloomily.

"So?" I prompted him lightly, about the question I had asked before.

"I found you at the bottom of the hill yesterday when I was searching for you around the village," he said, his features deliberately arranged to neutral. I nodded, and he continued. "When I reached you, you were all torn up and bleeding. You broke a rib - " I winced, confirming the fact. " – and almost your entire body is bruised. You knocked your head on the jutting rocks on the hill. Rikoteki, what the heck were you doing?" his voice rose ever so slightly in agitation at the end of the sentence. My eyes snapped closed at his tone, flinching away from him. He sighed and took my left hand lightly, not exerting any pressure, like he would with a fragile china doll.

"I know better than anyone that you could have stopped the fall the instant you tripped. So, why? Please," his dulcet lowered, imploring me. "I need to know why."

The tears that had engulfed me before, threatened to do so again. I felt the sob in my chest and I blanched at the pain that ensued. He stood up again, his hand still holding mine, concern flooding his face.

"Hokage told me about my mother, how she wanted to be a medic nin before… before she…" Neji nodded quickly, indicating he remembered. "And she approached me to be a medic nin to fulfill her wishes. But, Neji… I'm such a – a selfish person, that I only did it because…"

The glistening tears fell from my eyes and he caught them with his slender fingers, removing them from my face. His face was very serious as he mulled over my words, and I tilted my head up to stop the tears from falling.

"I'm such a horrible person…" I murmured, feeling the watery pearls slip off the edge of my jaw. Neji sat on the bed next to me, and very carefully tilted me to him so my head was on his strong, solid shoulder.

"Don't ever say that again," he muttered in my ear, and I shivered despite my misery. "Is the reason that you have for doing it not a good enough reason? If it is, then it doesn't matter if it was right in the way of the world. If it is right for the person who chose her fate, then it is right for the world."

I let his silvery voice, his softly spoken words, soothe me. Wrapping my arms around him, I tugged him closer to me despite the pain that was crushing my lungs and the rest of my damaged body. He softly but surely disentangled himself from me, knowing that it was hurting me. He wrapped his arms around me instead, stroking my hair. Maybe he wouldn't have done that if I hadn't been so ill; how he must have deliberated before he could comfort me.

"Sorry, Neji…" I rasped as my consciousness slipped from my feeble grasp. I saw his surprised face, and a shake of his head, before he set me back on the pillows. I let my eyes drift closed of their own volition, though I was protesting to stay awake for him. The last I heard was his voice, calling my name, tenderness laced in his silken timbre.


End file.
